The Haunting of Julia
by kimberleyx
Summary: It's Halloween. Julia comes back to pay a visit to Eli and has Clare involved with trying to connect with Eli. ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Hey everyone here's my Halloween fic. It didn't turn out as great as I hoped for it to be. But I hope you enjoy anyways :P (Please review at the end)**

**

* * *

**

Eli stepped out of Morty and put on his cape. It was Halloween. Adam and Drew were throwing a party for the occasion. Eli started his way up to the front door but then he heard footsteps from behind him. He stopped and looked around. There was no one. He rang the doorbell still searching around outside.

"Hey man!" Adam answered the door. Eli peered around outside. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just felt like someone was watching me." Eli walked into the house.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Everyone's downstairs." Eli nodded as he started following Adam. All of a sudden Adam stopped and turned around to look at Eli. "I should warn you..." Adam smiled.

"About?" Eli was confused.

"Clare. She looks so hot!" Adam started laughing as Eli punched him in the arm for checking out his girlfriend. "What? I'm letting you know."

Adam turned around and opened the door to the basement. Loud music traveled up the stairs. They went down and Adam left Eli at the bottom of the stairs to go to the bar and get a drink. Eli started to walk through the dance floor for Clare.

**I'm here. Where are you? ;) –Eli**

He sent the text and looked up to Clare and Alli dancing against one another in matching slutty school girl costumes. Eli's jaw dropped slightly. He made his way over to Clare and pulled her into a hug.

"What are you wearing?" Eli whispered in Clare's ear.

"It was Alli's idea." Clare pulled away, smiled and looked over at Alli who winked causing Clare to blush and Eli to chuckle.

"You look amazing." Eli smirked and left Clare still blushing. Clare turned around with her back pressed against Eli. She moved her hips back and forth. Eli placed his hands on her hips pulling her into him. Clare's head laid back onto his shoulder. Eli started kissing her neck softly and biting. Clare bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Clare stopped moving and turned to face Eli. "Meet me upstairs in twenty minutes." She whispered in his ear. Clare moved away and smiled. Eli gulped and a smirk formed across his face. Clare walked away and Eli went to hang out with Adam for a bit. Twenty minutes had passed and he made his way upstairs.

"Clare?" Eli asked opening the first bedroom door.

"I'm in here!" Eli heard a quiet voice from down the hall. A smirk formed on his face as he walked down and reached for the door handle.

He opened the door slowly. "Clare? Where are you?" He stood in the doorway and didn't see Clare anywhere. He left and searched every other room as well. No sign of Clare.

"I'm in here!" He heard the voice again and went back into the room. He searched in the closet, under the bed. Clare wasn't there.

He took a seat on the bed. "Clare if you're playing some kid of sick joke. This isn't funny." Eli's eyes began to scan the room. His eyes fell to the nightstand with an envelope marked 'Eli' on it. He took the envelope in his hands and tore it open. He unfolded the letter carefully and began to read

_Eli, _

_Your precious Clare is safe. Meet me at the park. Don't let anyone know about this. If you do the closest thing in your life will be ripped away from you in front of your eyes once again. I bet you're wondering who I am exactly. Take a look on the nightstand once again. The answer is sitting there. _

Eli looked over back at the nightstand and picked up the bracelet lying there. He held it in his hands and read the locket, "Eli & Julia". He opened it up to a picture of the two of them.

"It can't be." Eli spit out and jumped up and ran downstairs to Adam. "Adam, I'm sorry man. I have to go."

Adam looked confused. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Clare?"

Eli shook his head. "I'll call you later." Eli ran out the front door to where Morty was parked but his car wasn't there. He looked around to find whose car he should take. He knew nobody would let him so he ran back to the house and saw Clare's bike lying against the side of the house. He picked it up and started pedaling to the park.

He finally made it to the park and started pedaling around trying to find Clare. He started to turn onto a bridge at the same time a car was coming to him. He swerved the bike to the side, falling over onto the ground. He winced in pain as he looked up to the car. It was his car. Clare stepped out of Morty.

"God damn it Clare! You could have killed me." Eli stood up to run to Clare. "Julia's back. I don't know how but I'm happy to see your safe." As Eli was face to face with Clare, Clare looked up into Eli's eyes.

"Clare?" Eli's worried look soon turned scared while he looked into Clare's eyes. They weren't blue he was used. They were black.

"My name isn't Clare, Eli." She spoke. She began to wrap her arms around Eli. "It's Julia. Don't you remember me?" A smile formed on her face.

"What are you doing?" Eli moved away from her.

"I came back, to be with you."

Eli shook his head. "Julia, you're dead. Bring Clare back now."

She shook her head. "Not until we talk about us."

"What about us? There is no more us. You're dead Julia. I'm with Clare." Eli was getting angry.

"Did you mean everything you said that night? How you hate me and never want to see me again, because you know what? It came true, you never saw me again. " Julia became silent.

"You cheated on me with my best friend at the time. I was furious and I said those things out of anger. I didn't mean those things. I loved you Julia." Eli took a step closer to her.

"Do you still love me?" Julia asked.

Eli stopped in his tracks. "Julia."

"Eli. Do you still love me?" Julia's voice became louder and Eli stood there thinking of what to say next. Julia screamed and ran to the side of the bridge and climbed over the edge holding on and looking down. "If I jump she dies Eli."

Eli ran to the side of Julia. "Julia get down from there. I love you Julia. I always have and always will."

"Do you love her more?" Julia looked back at Eli, the black in her eyes faded leaving the beautiful blue eyes both Clare and her both had. Tears streamed down her face.

Eli nodded slowly. "She helped me Julia. You died and she's the first person who made me happy."

"It's not fair! We were supposed to be together forever. Remember? You promised me."

"I know I did. Will you please get down?" Eli pleaded.

She shook her head and looked down at the shallow creek beneath her. "If I can't have you then either can Clare."

"Take me."

Julia turned her head quick. "What?"

"Why take her from me when you can take me? This way we could be together."

"You'd do that for-for me?" Julia stuttered out. Eli nodded. Julia climbed back over and fell into Eli's arms. She started shaking quickly and then all of a sudden stopped. Eli looked down.

"What's going on? Eli? What are we doing at the park?" Clare was back.

"Clare, I love you."

"I love you too. What's going on?"

Eli took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Julia came back."

"Where is she?" Clare searched around frantically. As soon as those words escaped her mouth Eli started shaking. He stepped away from Clare and fell to the ground shaking. Clare knelt next to him. "Eli!" He stopped shaking and was motionless. Clare started crying. "Help! Someone help!" Eli opened his eyes slowly and stood up.

"I'm sorry Clare." Julia had taken over Eli's body. Eli climbed over the railing and stood in the same position Clare was in just minutes ago.

"What are you doing? Eli! Get down!" Clare tried grabbing his arm to pull him back.

"Julia needs me." Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Eli let go of the railing and began to fall to the creek below.

Clare screamed on the top of her lungs, reaching her arm out. "NO!"

Eli sat up quick panting out of breath, patting the bed around him. He reached for his phone to call Clare.

"Hello?" Clare spoke softly.

"Oh good, you answered." Eli panted out, his heart racing.

"Eli, it's 3 in the morning. Is everything okay?" Clare sounded alarmed.

"Everything's fine. I just had a bad dream." Eli ran his fingers through his hair. "I can-uh tell you about it tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Eli."

"Clare, before you go?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

There was a long pause.

"I love you too."

Eli smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Yes or no? Fail? **

**Please Review :)**


End file.
